


with love

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedtime Stories, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, lapselock, more like just one child but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: “can you tell me a bedtime story, dad?”





	with love

**Author's Note:**

> I was done with finals and my author’s block melted away so I got really inspired today hehe :D This story is just one big fluffy mess tbh. The idea I had in mind was that tvxq retired and got married and adopted a child. Then I kinda used my own fam as inspo for the rest of the fic. I do plan to use this au again, since I had loads of fun writing this XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“okay, both of you, time for bed,” changmin announces.

 

and the two on the couch groan as changmin pads over to them and switches off the tv. two sets of eyes look up at him, faux betrayal on their expressions.

 

“i was watching that!”

 

their daughter, chaeryeong, parrots yunho. with hopeful eyes and a pout she exclaims, “yeah!”

 

changmin crushes down the urge to give in at his daughter’s sheer cuteness. he reaches for chaeryeong, scoops the five-year-old girl in his arms. she looks at him curiously.

 

“good kids go to bed on time, remember?” he says as he boops her nose.

 

chaeryeong buries her face in changmin’s shoulder and softly replies, “yes dad.”

 

yunho looks at them with a fond smile. while changmin is still preoccupied by their daughter, he sneakily pries the remote out of his grip. he fails in his task, though, as changmin quickly realises what yunho’s doing and tightens his hold.

 

“you’re sleeping too.”

 

yunho groans, “you cut off that drama right at the good part.”

 

changmin just grins. “oh well,” he says, shrugging.

 

 _you win_ , yunho thinks. “alright, you guys go first. i’ll turn off the hall lights and then join you two in a bit.”

 

changmin nods and heads to chaeryeong’s room. he opens the door and goes straight to her bed, lays her down, and tucks her in.

 

“my teddy,” she asks with a pout.

 

he grabs her teddy bear that’s sat on the chair near her desk and hands it to her. chaeryeong takes it, hugs it close to her chest and turns to her side to face changmin.

 

“can you tell me a bedtime story, dad?”

 

he then takes a seat on the chair right by the bed. “here’s one,” changmin says, “one day a beautiful girl said she was tired, so she went to sleep. the end.”

 

“dad,” chaeryeong whines. “give me a better story.”

 

“alright, alright. what do you want to hear, then?”

 

chaeryeong thinks for a bit. a while later, “i want to hear about you and dad!”

 

changmin nods, “okay.” he begins to arrange the words he’s going to say in his head.

 

he starts, “well, your dad and i met back when i was 14. around high school, i think.”

 

she listens closely, already immersed in the story even that he has just begun telling.

 

“is that when you became a superstar?” she asks in awe.

 

he chuckles, “well, you could say that. and in the beginning, your dad was really mean to me, actually.”

 

“really?” she asks in disbelief.

 

“at first, yeah. he didn’t let me rest even a single bit,” changmin tells, “he even told me to quit if i wasn’t serious about being an idol.”

 

chaeryeong gasps, her tiny hands clutching her teddy bear tightly.

 

“but then, it got better. your dad realised i was actually a great person. we got to know each other after that.”

 

chaeryeong’s hold on the toy loosens, and she sighs in relief. changmin grins but continues on. “soon we became best friends. but after almost ten years we realised that, well, we like each other. so your dad finally confessed to me.”

 

changmin smiles at the memory. it felt as if it was just yesterday when that had happened. he remembers yunho asking him on how he should confess to a ‘girl’ he liked. he recalls his heart dropping with the thought that his feelings aren’t mutual, too slow to realise that the ‘girl’ was actually him. and when the following morning came, he remembers sitting with knees up to his chest and a sadness in his eyes.

 

then, yunho had approached him from the back, wrapped his arms around changmin, and rested his head on his shoulders.

 

“be my boyfriend,” he said. and changmin had turned his head in an instant to look at yunho. “yes,” he whispered happily, before closing the gap between them and sealing their lips.

 

“what happened next?”

 

he hums. “your dad and i went on to date for the most part of the story.”

 

chaeryeong’s wonders, “doesn’t it get boring?”

 

“yes, it does. your dad feels bored of me as well,” changmin says thoughtfully.

 

“but it’s the fact that he completes me, and i complete him too — the love’s why we’re still together to this day.”

 

“then what, dad?”

 

“he proposed to me,” changmin says. he slips off the gold band on his ring finger and puts it in chaeryeong’s hand.

 

“and we got married. then, after stepping out of the idol world, you came into our lives.” he combs a lock of hair that had fallen on chaeryeong’s face behind her ear.

 

“you forgot to say ‘the end’, dad,” she points out.

 

changmin chuckles, “there’s no end to it yet, sweetheart. our story’s still being written.”

 

chaeryeong’s smiles sleepily, eyelids drooping down in exhaustion. “go to sleep, okay,” changmin tells her.

 

“good night, dad,” chaeryeong answers as she hands changmin back his ring.

 

he takes the ring back from her. “good night, sweetheart,” he replies as he kisses her forehead.

 

changmin turns on the nightlight by her bed and switches off the main bulb. he gets out of the room right after.

 

she smiles. just as chaeryeong closes her eyes to start falling asleep, yunho comes into her room.

 

“just so you know, i didn’t treat your dad _that_ badly,” he says.

 

chaeryeong giggles in response. yunho feels a helpless smile grace his lips.

 

“your dad was _swooning_ over me, even when i was still a tad harsh on him — did you know that? don’t let him convince you that he was all cool and unaffected.”

 

she giggles again. “sure, dad.”

 

they both laugh before yunho pecks her on the cheek. “night, princess.”

 

“night dad,” she replies.

 

yunho steps out and the door closes behind him. and she grins — _i love my dads a lot_ , she thinks.

 

chaeryeong falls fast asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my 30th fic on ao3 yayy :> /throws streamers/
> 
> find me on twitter [@thirstvxq](https://twitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
